<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy by freshmarigold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618766">Needy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmarigold/pseuds/freshmarigold'>freshmarigold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmarigold/pseuds/freshmarigold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>((how do you write summary))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's awkward and really bad at formatting. But I hope it isn't bad. Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nngh.." The pit of his stomach churn in desire feeling the two fingers tightly wrapped around his rim. Pushing and pulling to search for that pleasure. He grabbed his asscheek to spread further, pinching the chubby butt to add more stimulation as his two fingers added one.</p><p>There. There. His tight hole clenched. The stretch is too much. He's still not uses to even how many times he done this. He's still tight like its his first time. He moans then grunts for more. He hit that spot for several long minutes until he comes. He comes untouched.</p><p>This is the fifth time he does this. He focusing from behind and pinching his butt a lot more often. Who can blame him though? His boyfriend likes to imprint marks around his cheeks, lots of love bites and eating him. Baekhyun had to groan again, half hard again thinking about it.</p><p>"I hate that you are having fun doing it alone while i am here watching you." Baekhyun flinched on his bed and made eye contact to the person standing in the door. Eyes locked with lust and urge. His bluckle and zippers are unattached, circling his hardening length with his hand. Baekhyun tries not to look down or else his dick will stand up in matter of second.</p><p>Baekhyun wet his lips, trying to unfazed with Kyungsoo's hungry stares. The rapid heartbeats breaking through his ribcage, his breath fills the unwanted tension in air. He felt goosebumps.</p><p>"Do you like what you watching?" Baekhyun cheekily ask, turning to smirk as he spread open his legs infront of Kyungsoo. His dick is already hard again. The pluck of his hole have small gap after fucking with his fingers is ready to be filled by his boyfriend.</p><p>Baekhyun feels his ego boost the way Kyungsoo exagguratedly sigh. He knows he won. In one last attempt in seducing him, Baekhyun move his hand to the asscheeks, massaging it firmly then squishes it hardly. He heard Kyungsoo breath hitch in sight.</p><p>"Damn it, Baek!" He lunches himself to pinned down Baekhyun, panting in desire, eyes are burning. Baekhyun giggles then kisses Kyungsoo's forearm. Kyungsoo sighs again, his dick touching Baekhyun's abdomen. Baekhyun stops himself from moaning in heat of Kyungsoo's dick.</p><p>Instead, he touched it and gently pump to give it a little attention. Kyungsoo groans and kisses Baekhyun eagerly. Kyungsoo grinds down to meet Baekhyun's groin and they both moaned from the fiction.</p><p>"I've been wanting you for a week but you were pretty busy." Baekhyun starts, keeping the rhythm steady but loses his focus from pleasure. He moans. "I-i've been fingering myself and scream but you were always busy." Baekhyun wrapped around both of his cocks and gently let the heat flows inside their bodies. The two thrust back in rhythm again. Baekhyun is losing his sanity. "But i am glad i succeed this time "</p><p>Kyungsoo attacks Baekhyun's neck, nimbling and sucking harshly to make it purple. He let Baekhyun scream in protest as he moves down to attack his collarbone. The week of frustration is finally getting in him. Baekhyun is trying to distract him but he didn't listen and focuses on finishing everything so he can spend his time with his boyfriend.</p><p>Unfortunately, the electricity went down couple of hours before his deadline and nothing can make angry in sudden disaster. He guides his hands to the side, mapping the curves then he moves down to squish his favorite asscheek and spread it. Oh, how he missed playing his stress reliever. Baekhyun grunts from oversensitive, he just came a while but his cock is responding so quickly.</p><p>He takes off his pants and underwear and kicking it off the bedroom. He tugs Baekhyun's pelvis to move closer and align his aching length to fresh stretched hole. Baekhyun smirks and pushes backward, letting the head meets his. Kyungsoo feels his life a bless and a curse for having a really hot boyfriend.</p><p>"Come on." Baekhyun urges. "Don't want your little boyfriend wait for more, do you?"</p><p>And Kyungsoo snaps. They made it into three rounds the entire day before Kyungsoo can finally submit his work when the electricity is back. Baekhyun chuckles and kisses Kyungsoo frown face. And they make do one more round before they settle in cuddling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>